beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Prima R145 JB
Cybr Prima is a Balance-Type Beyblade owned by Mightykiko. It is based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! card of the same name. Face Bolt: Virgo font-style: normal; ">The Face depicts Virgo, the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. This version is a little different then the original as it appears to have a hook in place of the diamonds Energy Ring: Prima This ring is similar to both Virgo and Capricorn. It is the first color-changing wheel when spinning. When not in action, it is clear. The colors illuminated by the wheel is as followed: #A Bluish Greenish color like Grand Cetus WD145RS's #A Red-Orange #A Dark Shade of Magenta #Indigo Fusion Wheel: Cyber font-style: normal; ">The shape and appearance is similar to that of the original Pegasus wheel and Storm Pegasus's energy ring. Unfortunately it is not as good as the Pegasus Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good fusion wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. This Cyber wheel is painted a shimmering Gold. Spin Track: R145 font-style: normal;">Rubber 145 is the second heaviest of all Spin Tracks available. It is made of a very firm Rubber and is both a viable Track for Attack and Defense Customizations. Its main purpose is to absorb hits from low attackers without moving much, though it hardly happens with most beys. It is shaped similar to Wide Defense 145 but with the plastic "wings" made of rubber and more evenly spread out. Due to the gap of the wings, this creates some recoil. Rubber 145's heavy weight gives it advantage against tall smash attackers. Performance Tip: 'J'og 'B'all font-style: normal; ">Jog Ball has the same size as Wide Ball but with more Defense due to the little rounded spikes on it to grip onto the stadium when it is hit. This Performance Tip is actually acts more like a Balance type bottom than a Defensive one, due to the fact that it moves around with notable aggression and grips for strong hits. When solo spinning the spikes will not grip and instead will lessen floor contact increasing stamina over WB. It still retains quite high Defense in Endurance and low recoil. In fact, this would be a nearly flawless fantastically Balanced Performance Tip if not for one downfall. This is that while roaming around it sets itself up for a K.O. and Attack Types whether in the flower pattern or not will hit it, and it's closer to the exits, making the chances of a stadium out higher. SP Move: Prime Light Luster Solar Surge An array of magical light which condenses into a storable power in which is fired into a single concentrated blast towards the opposing bey. Abilities: Cyber Speed Strike: Increases spin power & speed to maximum, then fiercely strikes opponent without mercy, litterally grinding away their fusion wheel. Prime Power Drill: Jumps onto opponent's Bey and fiercely grinds the opponent from the face bolt attempting to lose balance. Holy Light: Recovers Balance and Spin Power while slightly increasing speed via pushing hard on the ground.